


Kid!Locked Late Nights

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't sleeping so boring?" Sherlock hates sleeping. But he must do something all night. Maybe texting friends or reading a book online. Teen!Lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock, time for bed." Mycroft Holmes called.  
"I have experiments to do, Mycroft. I don't have time for anything as boring as sleep." Came the reply.  
"I'm your guardian and I say sleep is more important than an experiment."  
Sherlock sighed, but closed the door, turned out the lights, and slipped into bed. He waited about ten minutes until he heard Mycroft's desk chair be pulled out. As soon as Sherlock heard that, he reached under his pillow and pulled out his phone. He opened up his text messages and began texting John.  
"Bored. -Sh"  
"John. - Sh"  
"Isn't sleep so absolutely boring. -Sh"  
"Text me, John. -Sh"  
"Sherlock, I'm going to bed! Stop blowing up my phone with text messages! -JW"  
"But Jawn. -Sh"  
"Go to bed. -JW"  
"And my name is not spelled Jawn."  
"Sherlock, are you awake? <3 M"  
"What do you want Molly? -Sh"  
"I might be able to get my uncle to let you come down to Saint Bart's and do an experiment. <3 M"  
Another text had come in on Sherlock’s phone.   
"I have a case. -Sh"  
"Sherlock, I have a few of my dad’s cold cases for you to take a look at. -GL"  
"I'll pick them up in the morning. -Sh"  
Sherlock closed his text messages and pulled up the internet. He opened up an online reader and pulled up a book on bees.  
~*~*~  
Sherlock's phone pinged.  
"Sherlock, go to sleep. It's two in the morning. -MH"  
"Why? -Sh"  
“:-( -MH"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes listened to the sound of his brother’s footsteps going downstairs to his office. Sherlock pushed open his bedroom window and quietly removed the screen. He climbed out into the branches of the tree next to his window and swiftly descended to the ground. Sherlock ran down the street until he turned the corner and was able to hide under a willow tree. He pulled out his phone and sent Greg Lestrade a text.  
“Put as many of your dad’s cases, cold or otherwise, in the mailbox. I’ll pick them up in two minutes and give them back first thing tomorrow morning. -Sh”  
“I don’t know Sherlock. You’re not supposed to be allowed on Scotland Yard’s cases anymore.”  
“Don’t be an idiot, Lestrade. Scotland Yard needs my help on the cases. And your father doesn’t need to know I solved them. Tell him you got an anonymous tip. All I care about is the work. -Sh”  
“They’re in the mailbox. Be discreet about getting them.”  
Sherlock walked across the street to Greg’s house. He crept up to the mailbox and slipped the case files out. Then, he snuck through several backyards until he got to John’s house. He climbed through the living room window and silently made his way upstairs to John’s room.  
~*~*~  
John looked up as Sherlock pushed open the door to his room.  
“Sherlock, what are you doing here?” John asked.  
“I have cases.”  
“Why aren't you at your house?”  
“Mycroft banned me from being involved in Scotland Yard’s cases. So I had to have Greg give me some.”  
“Does your brother know you’re here?”  
“Don’t be an idiot.”  
“Fine, we can can work the cases on two conditions . One, you tell your brother where you are, and two, you can’t do any experiments in my room.”  
Sherlock pulled out his phone and sent Mycroft a text.  
“I’m out. I’ll be back tomorrow. -Sh”  
He turned off his phone.  
“Jawn, I have to be able to do experiments.” Sherlock whined.  
“Fine, come with me.” Sherlock followed John out of his house. They walked down the street a few blocks until they reached an abandoned warehouse. They snuck through a hole in the wall and found themselves in a spacious room, with pillows and blankets in a pile in one corner.  
“This is my hideout.” John said.  
Sherlock simply walked over to the pile of blankets and pillows and lay down.  
“Wake me up in two hours, John.”  
John just smiled and pulled a laptop out of its hiding place. He sat down and began updating his blog.


	3. Chapter 3

John's phone range, waking him up. He yawned and picked up the phone   
"Hello."  
"Have you seen Sherlock this evening?" Mycroft's cool voice came over the phone.   
"No, not this evening. Why?"  
"He's missing."  
"Well I'll keep an eye out. Good luck finding him."   
The line went dead. John put the phone down and stretched out on the bed. Suddenly, his phone dinged. He picked it up and saw he had a text from Sherlock.   
"Do you keep any salt in here. -Sh"  
John's phone dinged again.  
"And a piece of clothing, preferably a jumper. -Sh"  
"Sherlock, your brother just called me. And you can not experiment on any of my clothes."  
John threw on a jumper over his pajamas and crept out of the house. He walked quickly to the abandoned warehouse and snuck in through the hole in the side.   
Sherlock had set up a chemistry set off to one side of the room.   
"Sherlock call your brother."  
Sherlock picked up his phone from the corner if the table and sent a brief text.  
"Out. Be back Monday. -Sh"  
"I'll get you some salt." John said.  
“And a jumper?”  
“No.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock looked up from his experiment as John entered the warehouse.   
"Something's wrong." Sherlock stated, seeing John's face.   
"Nothing's wrong." John said unconvincingly.   
"Would you prefer I deduce what happened?"  
John sat down in the middle of the pile of pillows and blankets.  
"Dad and Harry had another horrible fight about the drinking and about Clara."   
"And?"  
"And nothing. That's all."  
"No, there's something else." Sherlock said.   
John remained silent.   
Sherlock pulled out his phone and sent a text.  
"How do you comfort someone? -Sh"  
A moment later, Molly replied.   
"Try draping a blanket around their shoulders and sitting next to them. Hot chocolate can't hurt either. -Molly <3 "  
Sherlock tucked his phone into his pocket and stood up. He draped a awkwardly around John's shoulders and went into the makeshift kitchen. He grabbed a can on hot chocolate mix and dumped a little into the bottom of two mismatched mugs. Sherlock looked in the fridge for milk and upon not finding any, filled the mugs with water. He held them over his Bunsen burner for a few minutes until they seemed warm enough.   
As Sherlock brought the hot chocolates over, John looked up and wiped his eyes where a few tears had leaked out.   
"Thanks." John said, taking one of the hot chocolates from Sherlock.  
Sherlock sat down next to John.  
"So, want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Sherlock asked.   
"How did you know I had a nightmare?"   
"I didn't know, I saw."  
"Promise not to tell anyone else?" John asked.  
"Of course. Cross my heart and hope to die if that's what people say."   
As Sherlock said this, John tensed up and a few tears slid silently down his cheeks.  
"My nightmare was about you. We were older and working a case. You were standing on the roof of Saint Barts and I was standing on the ground across the street. I was on the phone with you and you were telling me how it was all just a magic trick, the deductions. And then you said 'this is my note. That's what people do isn't it, leave a note.' And I said something and you said 'Goodbye John' and hung up. Then you jumped and I couldn't get there fast enough. The last time I saw you in person I called you a machine and told you that friends protected people, but I couldn't protect you."   
John started crying. Sherlock just sat there for a moment before he awkwardly put an arm around John and hugged him, letting John cry into his shoulder.


End file.
